


Overdoughsing on your skin.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Snippets of Carl’s life. [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anne (Shameless US), F/M, Food Sex, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Nipple Play, Temperature Play, season 10 episode 6, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: After Carl & Anne share their first kiss, they both find a way to put the dough and sauce to a much different, pleasurable use.Set during season 10 episode 6.
Relationships: Carl Gallagher/Anne Gonzalez
Series: Snippets of Carl’s life. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048174
Kudos: 3





	Overdoughsing on your skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Evident warnings of explicit content. 
> 
> Both Carl & Anne are around the 18-19 mark. 
> 
> First fic for this ship and hopefully not the last lmao. 🥳
> 
> But Shameless let go of a character that I believed had a lot of potential and would’ve been an excellent asset to the show, so I wrote this because I love her. Enjoy. 💜

I let my mouth meet Anne’s in a chaste kiss and I could taste the faint hints of various spices.

She brought her hands up to my neck and I could feel the cold sensation of batter against my skin.

Smiling into the kiss, I matched her movements and let our tongues tangle together. It felt right. Like a perfect fit. The swirl of emotions was unlike the ones I felt with Kelly or Kassidi. 

I let myself melt in the sensation. Her hands rose higher and tangled into my hair, pulling gently. I let out a soft groan at the feeling. I could feel her grin at that. 

I twisted my body so my torso was facing her and let my hands trail down to above her hips. Pulling back from the kiss, I looked at her for confirmation. Checking it was okay.

“Yeah.” She whispered. Her voice was so faint. I let my hands run up and down her sides. Watching the dough leave faint traces against the grey of her shirt. 

“We can go to my room if you want, no pressure. Have some privacy and makeout?” I asked, my tone was so gentle and I could hear the admiration in it.

She looked at me with such wide eyes, I could see how much they had dilated. 

“This isn’t a rebound, right?” She asked for confirmation. I shook my head immediately. 

“No, no of course not. I think you’re awesome Anne. I really like you.” I let my voice express my genuineness. Her gorgeous white smile appeared at that. 

“So pretty, we can always stay down here and watch a movie instead if you want?” I asked gently, offering an alternative. 

She had a look of both lust and something much sweeter, something I wasn’t sure needed a name at the moment. “I have a better idea, Carl.” Her voice was soft. 

“It isn't making more tamales is it?” I asked humorously, but still hoped against it. She laughed and shook her head. I smiled at that. 

Anne guided my hands back to the dough and I felt my face scrunch up in confusion. Before I could voice my puzzlement, she interjected.

“Shhhhh.” I nodded dumbly at that. She kneaded my hands in the dough, I could feel the cold texture stick against my palms.

Anne guided my hands to her chest and I could feel my mouth curve into a smirk. “Fuck yeah.” I mumbled, it was met with another laugh. 

I let my hands run across her clothed tits at first, testing the waters. They were massive, I felt heat pool in my crotch at her cup size. 

I let my hands cusp her tits and ran my thumb in a circular motion, her breath hitched at that. Glancing up, she nodded her confirmation. 

“So big.” My voice came out far more breathless than I expected. She let out a soft moan and I could feel my dick harden in my pants.

I let myself grope her tits and felt my mouth practically water. Standing up, I pulled the hem of her shirt up and watched her raise her arms. 

Pulling it over her head, I watched it hit the floor. Her bra was a dark red and contrasted her skin tone perfectly. 

I turned slightly to let my hands recollect the dough before reaching out for her sides and letting my hands grip her skin.

Anne wrapped her arms across my ribs, her hands clasping together against my back. I reached behind her back and unclipped it, watching a new article of clothing join the first.

“Who knew making tamales led to second base?” I asked whilst pulling her flush against me. 

“Making them, huh? You seemed to be struggling a lot…” Her tone was teasing and I felt my cheeks flush. 

“Won’t struggle with this.” My hands trailed up and cusped her tits; she sighed out in content, her remark forgotten. I felt my dick strain against my pants. 

I let myself feel her up and watched my hands leave imprints with the dough. It was hot as fuck.

“Carl...” She moaned out and I glanced up to look at her, Annes face was flushed and her jaw was agape in pleasure. It was an awesome picture.

She tugged at my shirt, hint received. I let it add to the pile.

I pulled her by the hips so we were flush against one another, groaning lightly when our skin met. 

She let her hand retwist in my hair and guided my head towards her chest, my dick strained against my pants painfully at that. 

Opening my mouth, I let my tongue lap up to her nipples. She moaned out my name. I sucked on them gently and then let my tongue lull against them, alternating between the two.

Her breathing became heavier and I let one of my palms slip down to palm myself through my pants, desperate for some friction. After a few minutes I pulled back with a pop.

Her eyes fluttered open, landing on my hand. My movement halted, unsure. 

“Want some help with that?” her voice was seductive and I agreed as soon as the words left her mouth.

“Course…” Anne shot me a grin at that and moved her hands to unzip my pants, I let some of my weight lean against the island behind me.

Helping her by shoving my pants down afterwards. “Eager huh?” She asked with an amused tone and arched eyebrow. 

I said nothing as I watched her run her hands through the dough again, I shoved my boxers down in anticipation and my hard dick sprung out. 

She wrapped her hand around me and I let out a shocked moan at the feel of the cold dough. The temperature didn’t flag my errection. 

She kept her hand there and I felt my head fall back. It felt so fucking weird but good. 

“Anne…..” I let out breathlessly, she moved her hand back to the island and gathered some tomato sauce. 

I groaned at the cold feel of her hand rewrapped around me and felt my toes curl when the sauce dripped down, leaving cold trails.

She started jerking me and my hips bucked into her hand desperately, chasing friction. She let her hand continuously move up and down. 

After a few minutes I felt my orgasm already peaking, the cold sensation and the friction of her hand made my body twitch.

“Doing so good Carl, you look so hot like this.” She told me and to my confusion I felt myself twitch in her hand at the praise.

“Cmon finish for me.” She added on afterwards and I felt myself nod rapidly. 

With a grunt, I finished in her hand and felt my warm cum contradict the cool of the sauce. Letting out a less manly sound than I would’ve liked at the feel. 

Maybe making tamales isn’t so bad. Especially with someone like Anne.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are always much appreciated; should you feel inclined. <3


End file.
